The Truth
by KricketWilliams
Summary: Sometimes, you just have to face the ugly truth...when you're caught mumbling things in your sleep. I don't own anything.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

_AN: A new idea that sprung up. I don't own a thing. _

"I can't believe I let you talk me into this damn movie again," Morgan said, holding a crying Penelope against his chest. She was positively sniveling. "Honey: why do you want to watch it if it makes you cry?"

She sat up, hiccupped, grabbed a Kleenex, and blew her nose. "Because it's good," she answered simply.

"Baby Girl, the three stooges are good too. At least they make you laugh!"

"Not in the same ballpark, Hot Stuff. God!" she said, throwing an aptly named throw pillow at him. "You have no romance in you whatsoever."

"'Cause I don't blubber over 'Titanic'?" he grinned as she glared at him. "Anyway, you know the boat's gonna sink; story's over."

She couldn't help but smile. He was making her laugh, so she wouldn't go to bed sad. This was their usual Friday night. Movie (Alternating who picked), popcorn, wine or beer (Alternating who picked). It was a tradition. She stood up and stretched her arms over her head, not noticing that her low slung pajama bottoms dipped lower and her top rode higher. After all, it was just Derek; he'd practically seen it all anyway.

"Good night, Hot Stuff. Couch is ready; or are you going to come make it a good night?' she teased, pursing her lips and winking over her shoulder as she walked to her room.

He laughed, "Someday soon, princess, I'm going to take you up on that offer."

"Promises, promises," she called, shutting her bedroom door.

Derek watched the door close and kept grinning. Nothing felt as good as his Fridays with Garcia. It was like coming home, where he belonged. All week, he chased bad guys around the country, using his brain and his brawn to save lives. Coming here, he vegetated. Yep, nothing felt this good.

He pulled his t-shirt off and shucked his jeans, climbing on to the spot where they were just sitting. He folded his hands behind his head and looked up at the ceiling. Perfect, yep.

So, what the hell was wrong?

He groaned as his mind _went there _again. She was his best friend, for God sakes! He wasn't supposed to be thinking about kissing those gorgeous red lip. He wasn't supposed to be sneaking peeks at her breasts whenever he could. Even tonight, when she stretched, he wanted to kneel before her and place kisses on her abdomen, peeling the low waist of her pajamas down further, so he could….

_Get a hold of yourself, Morgan! _he scolded himself. Reid told him that the average man thinks about sex seven times a day; for once, he was not proud to be above average!

This started about a year ago. He was dating some girl (Collette? Colleen?), and she was going out with good old Kevin Lynch. They had their usual Friday night movie night, and, for some stupid reason, they agreed to double date on Saturday.

It was the worst decision Derek ever made.

Penelope came dressed to the nines in hot pink, beyond gorgeous. She was always pretty, but she was on display tonight. He let out a low whistle, saying, "Woman, you are a goddess!" He offered his arm, but Lynch was there quicker. It peeved him, but he let it go. After all, Lynch was her date, and he had his date (Connie?)

At the dinner table, the throaty laughter and teasing glances she shot Lynch drove him crazy. His date, Corrine (Yes!), was laughing at his comments and flirting with him. They fell flat; for a gorgeous woman, she didn't have a clue how to flirt. He watched Garcia whisper something to Lynch that made him blush to his ears, and it bugged him too. He desperately wanted to know what she said. Kevin moved the fall of her stunning golden curls to whisper something back, and she blushed. Derek felt a headache coming on, and a tick in his jaw, and he had to look away.

When Garcia kissed Lynch goodnight, he felt his stomach clench. He wanted to rip Kevin's throat out. In utter dismay, he realized what he was feeling, and tried to talk himself out of it. _Oh no, no way. You do NOT want your Baby Girl that way. _But he was lying to himself. Distastefully, he knew exactly what the problem was.

Derek Morgan was jealous of Kevin Lynch. Derek Morgan, who had gorgeous woman falling all over him since he was in his teens, was jealous of an overweight, bespectacled computer geek.

He tried going out with other women. His Saturdays were free to do as he pleased. But no one came close to making him forget his Goddess. She was burnt onto his brain, an indelible image. He tried dating all sorts of women that reminded him of Penelope. That didn't work. Then he tried dating the polar opposites. That didn't work. Nothing was working.

That damn flirting at work wasn't helping matters, either. Her comments hit home, and he found himself answering more outrageously every time he talked to her. He pictured her as she was that night, so delectable, so ripe… and so out of reach.

So, months later, on the couch at Garcia's, he laid there, frustrated. He needed relief, but he wasn't going to ruin their friendship by being an animal. He punched his pillow and rolled over on his side. Sleep was not coming easy tonight, not on this lonely couch.

He knew that when he finally slept, though, he wouldn't be alone. She'd be with him in his dreams.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_AN: Great question was brought up by a reviewer if Morgan and Garcia had movie nights. I always drew my inspiration from this episode: "Legacy" in Season 2. The whole team was watching this silent movie. But only Morgan and Garcia are cuddling! Still setting the scene before the nuts and bolts. Bear with me..._

Penelope woke in the middle of the night absolutely cotton-mouthed. Too much wine did that to her. She had to sneak into the kitchen and get a glass of water without waking Morgan. She slinked, rather stealthily she thought, into the kitchen and got her drink.

She crept past the couch and heard him groaning in his sleep. Poor Derek, he slept so fitfully sometimes, it broke her heart. Nightmares made him call out; she was always there to soothe him through it. She placed her cup of water down. She wandered over to the couch, to touch his brow, when she heard what he was saying.

"Oh, baby, yeah." She blushed when she heard this. This was definitely not a nightmare. _Lucky girl, _she thought. She turned to go to her room, when the next words made her pump her brakes. "Baby girl."

Was he talking to her? That was impossible; his eyes were shut. She clutched her hands to her throat, and her mouth went even drier. It couldn't be, could it? Never in a million years would sexier than sin Derek Morgan be having dreams about her.

She shook her head, and frowned a little. Maybe he called other women, "Baby Girl." That was a very unpleasant thought. She couldn't think of anyone that he…

"Mmmm, Penelope."

She clasped a hand over her mouth to keep from squealing and her eyes were as round as saucers. _Oh my God!_

She never really thought of herself in that capacity with Morgan. Well, of course she did (what woman wouldn't?), but not _seriously_. He seemed so out of her league. Sure, they flirted, but he was so beautiful, and sexy, and kind, and caring, and protective, and gentle. He was… he was… perfect.

Why would someone who looked like him, a statuesque god of sculpted chocolate thunder, be dreaming of her?

Her heart lept a bit, but she quelled it. She would never be foolish enough to pin her heart to someone so obviously out of her league.

But that didn't stop her from grinning as she walked back to her bed.

Derek woke the next morning with the crappiest hangover he ever had. What was it with women and wine, anyway? Something about red wine gave him the worst hangovers. He glanced over at the coffee table, grateful for the half glass of water sitting there.

She must've brought it in the middle of the night, which meant that he must have been having nightmares again. He shook his head. It had been months since the last time he had one of those.

He got up, pulled on his jeans, and knocked on Penelope's bedroom door. "You decent in there?"

"Yes."

"Too bad," he said, opening the door and smiling a wicked grin at her. He watched her cheeks turn scarlet in a heartbeat. That was a little odd. She never blushed at his innuendoes.

Penelope was dying. A half naked Derek Morgan was sitting on the edge of her bed, and she was tongue tied. She couldn't think of a word to say. She didn't know it would be this hard facing him, after what she heard last night. His bare chest took her breath away. She was just so much more _aware_ of him this morning.

"I know you heard me last night," he said bluntly. She turned pink up to her hairline.

"It's okay, Derek," she said quickly. "We don't have to talk about it.."

"Baby," he said, smiling at her, placing his hand on her cheek. "I'm sorry I woke you up. I know it must have been one helluva nightmare to bring you in to take care of me." He leaned in to give her a chaste kiss. "You're my angel."

Thank God the phone rang to bring her mushy mind back to some semblance of order. "G-Garcia. Oh, hi Kevin. No, Derek's here. Yes, I'm sure he's probably leaving soon…"

Derek stood up and played with the knick knacks on her dresser, trying to give her some privacy. It was just as good; he was working to get the disappointment off his face. Stupid Lynch. Pen was off and on with him for the past year, more off than on. This must be one of the "on" periods. Lynch just… chafed him. His name even bothered him, like a noose around his neck.

Why didn't she see she could do so much better? Lynch didn't appreciate her. He pussyfooted around her, whimpering about their relationship. He knew; Penelope always told him, and he usually talked her into dumping his sorry ass.

"Derek?" she said, covering the mouthpiece of the phone. "I really have to talk to him about some important stuff. I'll see you Monday." She went back to her conversation. When he reached the doorway, she looked up to smile her goodbye at him. She caught his expression, something poignant she couldn't read, before he changed it to his trademark Morgan grin.

And then he was gone.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

_AN: I hope you aren't all getting sick of me updating so much…. Sick this weekend, supposed to be vacationing. So I will… in "Quantico"! LOL _

_As always, thanks for the reviews; they really do make me feel better. K_

"Morning, Baby Girl," he said, first thing Monday morning, holding his coffee and leaning against her doorway. God, he looked good. Jeans, a t-shirt, sneakers, a glock 17. No one, but no one, filled jeans like Derek Morgan.

_Just act like nothing happened_. Penelope chastised herself. She willed herself to be a human computer: _Delete memory. Delete!_

"I'll show you a good morning, Hot Stuff," she said, flashing him a grin like usual.

"Really," he drawled, arching a gorgeous brow at her. "I'd like to hear how." Penelope had the door half open, and her hand slipped on the knob. He usually didn't say anything after that. Just a laugh, and then he was gone. Oh, this threw her off completely.

"Oh, I'm sure you would, mon cher," she said, regaining her footwork. She took a step inside her office, and winked at him. "But that is for me to know, and you to find out." She shut the door, but not before she heard him take a quick intake of breath.

She leaned against the door, her heart beating rapidly. She knew he was just flirting, maybe he needed an outlet. He hadn't been out much, lately. She felt a bit guilty. Derek was always so good to her, coming over to visit. But when he did, he didn't have time to find a date.

No wonder he was dreaming things like that! Well, she was going to make his life easier. She was going to help him find someone nice that would care about him. Someone much better than the usual "bimbo-du-jour" that he scrapped up.

He was always giving her relationship advice. Well, she had some advice she'd like to give him, too! His taste in women was atrocious. It was like he was looking for a quick fix, and that was just not the way you solved the problem.

Once he was firmly established with a nice girl, then maybe her heart would stop wishing for things that could never be.

Derek cursed himself for being a fool. What was he thinking? But he couldn't help himself. He would take the passion she gave him, even if it was pretend. He just wanted to be near her a moment longer, to ease the ache he had over the weekend. He went out with a couple of well-meaning friends Saturday night, and just bombed miserably with the girl they tried to set him up with.

She was actually a pretty nice girl. She was cute, blonde, funny. She even liked computers. It was rather scary; his friends were profiling him, to find his ideal girl. And they came up with some Garcia-Reject. He had a decent conversation with her. It was all going so well.

Then he drove her home at the end of the evening. She looked at him, big hopeful eyes, and said, "Would you like to come in for some coffee?"

Derek grinned at her. He even felt a stirring of passion, knowing what was coming up. Never in his life did a woman invite him in "just for coffee." Most of the time, the pot didn't even get made.

He just wasn't the type that got coffee, he guessed sarcastically.

He got into her front door, and she threw herself at him. He almost laughed, before he caught her and kissed her back. He checked where her couch was before deepening the kiss, maneuvering them to sit down. She was a good little kisser. Something in him made him try extra hard with this one, to give it his best shot.

Partial way into it, his shirt completely unbuttoned, the girl gave him a shove. "Honey, I think you better go," she said, breaking the kiss. He looked down into her cute little face as she gave him a half-smile. "I'm _Diane_; not Penelope."

It was like she shot him, he was so shocked. "What.."

"You said it," she said. Then she laughed a little. "No, you _moaned _it." He immediately sat up and buried his face in his hands, taking deep breaths. She got the impression he was devastated- and she would be right.

"Can I ask? Who is she? Sounds like you're really in love with her," she said, patting his back.

"Yeah..... I guess I am," he said, disbelieving what his heart already knew. He looked up at poor Diane. "She's my best friend. I can't..." He swallowed hard. The wounded look he gave her broke her heart.

"Oh, dear; I'll go put coffee on, and we'll talk."

And for the first time in Derek's life, he actually got invited in just for coffee.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

_AN: This one, some angst-ridden one, and then I think I can settle this! :D Again, thanks so much, reviewers and dear readers!!_

"Thanks for the coffee," Derek said, over the cup of steaming Joe Diane made. She was a remarkably nice woman. All in all, his friends picked well for him. It would have worked; if he wasn't already taken.

"So, what are your plans?" she asked, patting his knee. "I take it you're not just going to sit back and be miserable."

He just looked over at her blankly. "I've been trying to move on. It isn't working."

"I'll say," Diane laughed, and he smiled in spite of himself. "Derek, you need to have a plan. You're an incredibly good guy, you know you're handsome. I can vouch that you are a great kisser…"

He grinned over at her and she blushed. "Thanks."

"So, why not just try to win her over from this other guy?" she said. "Is he cuter? A better guy? A better kisser?"

"Lynch?" he said with disgust. "Hell, no."

"Well," Diane said, looking over her cup of coffee at him. "There has to be some reason he has your girl."

"I told you, she was my best friend," he said, immediately correcting. "Is. Is my best friend. You don't seduce your best friend."

"Does she ever flirt with you?" Diane asked. Derek's winsome grin answered that question for her. "If she is flirting with you, she may see you in a different light than you think. There have been a lot of great films with best friends that fall in love. Seen 'When Harry Met Sally'?"

"Shit," Derek said, giving a low whistle. "You're good at this."

"I should be," she said, grinning back. "I'm a behavioral psychoanalyist!"

The rest of the week went much better for Derek. He was taking Diane's advice to heart. They talked a lot about best friends that fell in love. There were a lot of obstacles, but none he didn't think he could pass.

He already passed the first couple at Diane's house. He knew Garcia was attracted to him. As joking as their flirting was, you did not tell someone that he's a "chocolate Adonis" and think that they were ugly! Diane laughed at the nicknames he and Garcia had for each other. _"How did you two not end up together long before this?" she said. "You're both baffling me."_

And she didn't think of him as a brother, either. Too much sexual tension there. Reid, she thought of him as a brother, but Derek knew he was on a way different level.

He was back to smiling, and flirting, and laughing. He was getting better at getting his libido in check, but he wasn't a miracle worker on that behest. He stopped by Garcia's office. She was wearing something fantastic in sunny yellow. "You look good enough to eat, my queen," he said, smiling lazily at her. He knelt in front of her and held her hand. Looking into her eyes, he kissed the back of her hand, and then the palm. "I'm really not worthy."

"Derek," she said, blushing at the intent look in his eyes. "Arise, Sir Knight."

He smiled and winked at her before leaving the room. He was quite pleased that her pulse went so much faster when he kissed her hand. He wasn't the only one affected by their closeness. _Check three, Diane_.

In fact, the week was going so well, that he planned on talking to her on movie night. He was going to bare it all to her, figuratively (Then hopefully literally!). He was going to tell her he loved her, that he'd loved her for years, and that he hoped she'd give him a chance to prove it. He thought he was even on the right track; he had champagne and that sappy boat movie, although it was his choice tonight.

After all, if he didn't tell her, they'd stay friends, but he wanted much more than just mere friendship. He wanted her heart, her mind, her body. He wanted it all.

Then the phone rang.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

_AN: Thanks again, wondrous reviewers. You are a beacon of light in my cough filled, muscle ache day!! _

He opened his ringing phone. New text message from _Garcia, P_. He scrolled quickly down and snapped the phone shut. Now, he was pissed. She canceled their night with a _text_ message? The little coward!

Whatever her reasons, they weren't good enough. Not that he would have a clue with the message she left. "Don't come over 2nite. Have fun instead. P." Like he didn't have fun when he was with her? It was the highlight of his frickin' week, and she knew that!

He'd been through many things, and she'd been through a lot with him too. But they never messed with Friday. This was _sacred_.

Oh, no. She wasn't getting out of this that easily. Friendship be damned. He was going to tell her how he felt, kiss the shit out of her, and leave her standing. He turned the SUV around, amid a chorus of honking horns, started speeding towards Pen's apartment.

Penelope was just stepping out of the bathroom, wrapped in a fuzzy towel, when she shrieked in shock. Standing in her hallway was a very gorgeous, very wonderful…very angry Derek Morgan. Uh oh. She was toast. "You scared me.."

"Who the hell do you think you are, Penelope Garcia?"

She stood there, dripping wet, not a drop of makeup, hair flat, tiny towel. She knew she never looked worse in her life. _If you were having fantasies still, my dreamboat, you won't now_, she thought drily.

"This night is on our agenda, regardless of anything," he said, still fuming at her. "Tradition needs to be-"

"Derek; I'm cold, I'm wet, I'm naked. I'm putting on Pjs," she said, walking towards her bedroom. "Then we'll talk." She slammed the door shut.

Derek went to sit on the couch. He was thinking that he probably should have waited to cool down a bit before becoming a raging madman at her. He had the key, let himself in, and couldn't find her. He called her name, no answer. It was then he heard the shower. Before he could turn around to wait, she emerged.

He smiled as he thought of that word. That's what she did, emerged like a butterfly, all soft pink skin, sweet smells and womanly curves. The woman was packing; that was for damn sure. He watched her curvy butt walk into the bedroom, and had to stop himself from following. If the images of her in his mind were indelible before, they were permanently etched onto his brain now.

He sat on the couch and waited. She was quick, only about ten minutes before she joined him on the couch. She looked at him, he looked at her. Both were speechless for a long moment. Then, they both smiled and started to laugh. They laughed so hard their stomachs' ached.

Pen was the first to talk. "Derek, I'm sorry," she said.

"No, baby girl," he said, touching her chin with a long, slender finger. "I should be the one who apologizes. I bust in here with both barrels-"

"Honey," she said, interrupting him. "Stop. I canceled tonight and I knew it would make you mad. But I had good reason for it."

Derek sobered quickly, his face changing to concern. "No one died, did they?"

"No, no. And I have no other plans tonight. I am going to be here alone. Please hear me out." she put a warding palm out when she noticed the suspicion creeping back in his face.

"It better be good, Penelope," he said, waiting for the explanation of a lifetime.

_AN: This was the only place I could break! This was on route to being a 2000 word chapter! Next one coming soon._


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

_AN: Thank you, oh wondrous reviewers. I didn't want to keep you waiting, and document manager is being nice to me. So, voila! _

Penelope was still a snitch tongue-tied. She was trying to come up with the most logical way to word this whole fiasco. She started with what made the most sense: the truth. "Last week, when you were sleeping on my couch, you had some dreams."

"I know," he said, shrugging his shoulders. "My nightmares. No big deal."

"No, Derek. Dreams of a very sordid nature," she said, willing her cheeks not to blush.

He let out a snicker. "Well, ahem," he said, clearing his throat, and grinning at her. "What can I say? I like sex."

"Derek," she said, all serious concern in her voice. "My guess is that you haven't been having enough of it, because you have been here instead. That is why I am freeing you, oh glorious specimen of manhood, to go sew your oats." She smiled bitter sweetly at him "I've been far too selfish, keeping you to myself for all these years. Go, my love. Fly."

He looked at her and almost laughed. But she was so earnest, and he didn't want to hurt her feelings. "Baby girl, are you blaming yourself because I'm horny, and why do you think that you have to 'free' me?"

Her face turned scarlet in a heartbeat. She was hoping that he would just agree and that would be it. No, she was going to have to come completely clean. "Derek; I _costarred_ in those dreams."

"How did you-"

"You said my name," she said. "Oh, I know you aren't really, truly interested in me. After all, look at you, you could have the pick of the patch. But maybe because you're around me so much you transferred that thinking onto me?" She said that whole thing in a half a breath.

Things fell into place now. How awkward she was the next morning when he came in, how the flirting at work was making her tongue tied, all this damn blushing. Things were starting to make sense.

"Out of all of that, you got one thing right," he said. No time like the present for a dose of truth. "I have dreamt about you, about million times. But it didn't matter if I was here, or flying over the country, or at my own place. When ever I am lonely or alone, you're with me in my dreams. You soothe me, in every way." He paused so she'd get his drift. "Every way."

She was listening intently; her cheeks were flaming, but her eyes were sparkling. "Derek! I don't… I just… oh man!" she said, covering her mouth with her hand. It was almost too much. She was going to melt into a puddle of blissful giddiness.

"And I am most certainly interested in you," he said, putting a hand under her chin so that her eyes met his. "Really, truly."

She smiled back, her eyes glistening, and her sense of humor returning full force. "Well, you tiger, didn't know I was that to you."

"Baby, you are everything to me. I've had to have you with me for years; you are my necessity. You are my gift, my friend, my God-given solace, my angel," he said, holding her hands and staring intently at her. "I want you to be my lover and my love. I love you, Penelope."

Her eyes were as wide as saucers, glistening with tears. "Oh man!" she said again, shaking her head, trying to make the unbelievable words sink in. It was all so overwhelming and wonderful. "I need time for this to sink in."

He smiled at her and stood up. "Well, no matter what you decide, I don't regret saying it, or trying."

"Derek Morgan, sit your butt down!" she shouted. "Don't you dare leave me after that! All my dreams, even ones I didn't dare to dream, are coming true. I think I deserve a minute." True to form, she waited one minute, eyes closed and smiling. She opened one eye, looked at him, and whispered, "By the way; you can leave right after I tell you how much I love you too."

He laughed and pulled her into his lap, kissing her with all the passion he had. This quickly escalated; he couldn't help himself. There was just too much joy bursting out of them. She matched him, kiss for kiss, touch for touch. It was pure magic, pure bliss and pure love.

And that was the truth.

_AN: Need an epilogue?_


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

_AN: The epilogue chapter. I have been having a hard time downloading things today, so sorry if there's a wait. Dedicated to all us hopeful romantics out there._

Derek was holding Penelope. He was playing with her hair, smiling as the golden strands slipped through his fingers. Her hair was the softest texture, like satin and silk combined. The ending of "Titanic" was going on, and he could hear quiet sniveling.

"I should've grabbed the stooges," she heard him mutter in to her hair. She couldn't help but laugh. She sat up and took a sip of water. He hit the stop button before the credits were done rolling.

"Lost love is just so sad," she said, putting herself back in the comfortable spot on his chest that was made for her. "We're so lucky."

"Yeah, we are," he said, leaning down for a quick kiss. "Not a lot of people have friendships as good as ours, much less marriages. I could've spent my life, jealous of Lynch!"

"It _still_ amazes me that you dreamt about me," she said. "Really. Chubby-"

"Lush," he corrected.

"Dimpled-"

"Nicely curved in all the right places," he corrected.

She knew she wasn't going to win this one. She looked up at him, shaking her head. "Here," she said, placing her glasses on the tip of his nose. "You need these worse than me."

"No, woman," he said, holding her tight. He looked into her face, her beautiful face that lead him home, back to sanity, when the world was crazy. "You need to see what I see. Come on."

He dragged her to her feet, her protesting all the way to the bathroom. It was glaring after the dark living room. Bright fluorescent lights seemed to show every flaw. She looked into the mirror with a bit of a pout. She'd been feeling fat and bloated, but being pregnant did that to a person. "Derek.."

"What do you see?" he said, standing behind her with his arms wrapped around her waist. He was leaning over, so his perfect face was right next to hers. It was unfair; the lighting didn't do anything negative to him.

"Me," she said, huffing. His reflected image arched a brow at her and she sighed. "Fine. Blotchy skin, especially when I've been crying."

"Soft, glowing, beautiful skin. Alive with feeling."

Her eyes were watering a bit. Truly, he was too good for words. "Overweight."

"Mmmm, ripe," he said, kissing her neck. "Succulent."

"Honey, look at me next to you. You're perfect," She said, turning around in his arms to kiss him. "It's okay. I once told you I wasn't the kind of girl men wrote songs about."

"Wish you could hear my heart," he said, resting his forehead on hers. "It composes a symphony daily."

"Derek," she said, tears rolling down her face. Then she laughed. "You know I cry easily now a days."

"Ah, who picked that damn boat movie?"

"God, how I love you!" she said, kissing him because she had to. "You are wonderful."

"I amaze myself sometimes," he said, grinning down at her before scooping her up to carry her to bed.


End file.
